Something New
by ashestothewind
Summary: It seems Tamaki has a lttle sister that his mother had been hiding but now that his grandmother knows about her and has shipped her to Japan, It looks like she got Hunny's intreset how will he show her that she's exactly what he needs?
1. Chapter 1

Mitsukuni Haninozuka or what he preferably wants people to call him, Hunny, was sitting at his table humming to himself while he ate his favorite strawberry cheesecake, bouncing slightly with his adorable Usa-chan bunny in his lap. In the pink colored school on the fifth floor in the third music room the Host Club was expecting to open up in a very short time, but most of them weren't ready Tamaki Suoh - the princely type(the King)- was trying to get Haruhi Fujioka - the natural type - to get into there costume that they were doing today but the girl was stubborn. Kyouya Ootori - the cool type-was writing down whatever it is he wrote down - probably income and such -. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,- the demon types - were laughing and making jokes every once in awhile to their "lord" causing him to either blush or go to his woe corner and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka or what most people called him Mori; was sitting across the table from him on of his elbow on the table and his head in his hand staring outside.

Like usual the host club was exciting new things happening everyday. Hunny was so happy he could be himself and have funny - well at least most of himself-. Though every now and then he would think or rather remember he was a senior and would think that he was leaving next year would slowly grow sad but something interesting would happen and he would be lifted out of his depression and back into the oblivious world that he had created for himself to stay happy. Unfortunately today was one of those days that he would remember he looked down at was left of his cake the last bite on his fork hovering in the air waiting to be eaten but as he thought more about leaving and about how he might not be able to stay this happy or if his family would push him back into the none cake-eating-stuff-animal-hugging person he tried before the further he sunk into depression. His eyes became dull and his happy-go-lucky face was slow going off his face and was beginning to be placed with a lifeless look.

Mori must have noticed it because he turned his to look at his smaller in size cousin.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said quietly so as to not to alert the others. "Well still be able to come and visit."

Mori knew that there was only one thing to make his face go like that and it was when he thought about leaving and what would happen afterwards always thinking up the scary stuff not realizing that just because he would go to college next year didn't mean that all their friends in the Host Club would forget them or just not help them because they weren't in the Host club anymore. Hunny just didn't understand that and constantly fought against Mori when he brought it up at home; Hunny was so confused and sad. One time Mori had walked into Hunny's room and found him depressed on his bed muttering something that was ineligible so he had to call up Kyouya to arrange a split second meeting to get Hunny out of the state he couldn't literally shake him out of.

But it seemed Mori had caught it soon and was able to snap Hunny out of his musings. Hunny smiled up at Mori the slow depression that was going over him seemed to have despaired and the dullness in his eyes had mostly left and he was back to his carefree self for the most part.

Hunny finished eating the rest of his cake and went back to his humming pushing the plate over to the side and trying to reach up to get another piece but not entirely only reaching the side of the plate with the tip of his fingers. Mori reached over and slid the plate close to him; Hunny beamed up at him for the help and started eating the cake.

After finishing that cake too, Hunny turned toward the other Host members to see what was going to on. No surprise to him they were still fighting over costumes and such. Hunny wondered why she didn't just go ahead and put it on, and one thought that always bugged him was why she didn't like dress up. Hunny thought dress up was tons of fun especially with the twins since their mom was a designer it was so much more fun.

"Tamaki-sempai I don't see why I have to wear that since were not even having the Club today," Haruhi said bluntly as usual.

"Actually I was wondering that to," one twin said.

"but thought it would be more fun to get Haruhi to dress up," and the other finished earning a glare from Haruhi.

"Could it be because of the young girl you brought in here, Tamaki?" the Shadow King said looking up from his clipboard and pointing over to where a little girl lay sleeping in Hunny's sleeping area - it was the area if Hunny happened to fall asleep and everyone was to scared to wake him they had Mori put him there until he woke up.

"Ah, always the clever one Kyouya. Yes, it is about the precious, adorable, -," Dragged out Tamaki going on in his rather usual way.

"Get to the point," the twins said together.

Tamaki cleared his throat and began again, "As I was saying the lttle angel is my little sister." He was smiling from ear to ear, hoping to get an excited answer or at least in his mind theatre he had planned out how they would all react.

The Host Club was unusually quiet anyone walking by or outside would of wondered what was going on or if they should go and check if there all right.

There was a chorus of 'what's' that echoed thru the room;

Tamaki had fallen backwards from the shouting and pandemonium. He jumped back up and shushed them all telling them not to awake his sister and moved them over to the other side of the room to try and quite down the noise.

"She's my little sister I found over the weekend that I had one, It seems that when I was one years old; my father had come back to France after finishing a meeting early over in Germany. So when he got there it was like spring love all over again except in winter. Anyways she had another child and my mother sent her to live with her sister in Germany ironically; so she knows German, French, and Japanese. They were hoping that if they sent her to her sister that Grandmother wouldn't find out about her but Grandmother has lots of resources and found out about her two years after I started living over here. So after talking with mother she was moved over here to live with me at the second mansion," Tamaki explained letting out a long breath.

It was a lot to digested everyone in the Host Club knew about Tamaki's family problems and to add this to the list must be a lot of frustration. Hunny looked up at Tamaki, he was talking in whispers to Kyouya, Hunny looked down at his Usa-chan bunny. Then up to Mori who nodded they walked over to the sleeping girl. Once over there to her he peered over to look at her face; she looked angelic sleeping she looked no older than what Hunny looked liked but as Tamaki had said she was a first year. He lifted up his Usa-chan and put it next to her, he would leave it there and get back after she woke up. He heard the rest of the Club come over and stepped back and looked up at Tamaki.

"That's sweet of you Hunny-sempai to let her sleep with your Usa-chan," said Haruhi throwing one of her natural type smiles at him. The twins and Tamaki looked kind of dazed and was off in there own little world. Haruhi being who she is, was oblivious to what was going on with them. "She's adorable," Haruhi commented, Tamaki was by her side agreeing with her. The twins came over and contemplated on it and finally agreed saying she looked like a little doll. Kyouya and Mori came over to see and both murmured there agreements; everybody looked at Hunny he looked up at them and was very enthusiastic about his response in which everyone gave a light chuckle.

After awhile they just stood there all of them in there own thoughts before Kyouya suggest they go and sit; Saying that it should be a little while before she woke. It wasn't long that after Kyouya said that she stirred turning over and dropping something. Tamaki got up and went over to pick it up when he did that everyone saw it was a lion. Apparently she already had a stuff animal, Hunny mused, I wonder what's its name is.

Tamaki put the stuff animal under her arm and started walking back over to us. But stopped when he heard her mumble his name, he spun on his foot walked back over to her. Kyouya stood and began walking over there and the rest followed. She was talking to Tamaki in a sleepy voice, and started sitting up; she must of noticed Usa-chan or something because she picked it up and looked at it strangely then looked back to Tamaki. He pointed over to Hunny who was standing more towards the back, he looked around Mori's leg over to the newly awakened girl.

"Who are they?" She said looking around at each one of us uncertain. Then back at Tamaki she was gnawing on her lip and started to talk to him in French but that was all blurred together as he stared at her. She was really cute and her clutching her unnamed lion and Usa-chan to her chest he thought it looked right. No, it was right he decided.

Unbeknownst to him, Mori had been watching him and had watch as his eyes got back the shine the had had last year and the darkness behind his eyes seemed to not be glazed over but over shunned by the brightness in his eyes. He looked back over to the girl and had high hopes for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think please

And what do you think her personality should be like. A thought or an idea on one, I've got a few but want to hear what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2

*"Words in french"*  
^"Words in German"^  
That way it isn't as confusing and plus im a bit lazy to go to a translator and that way you don't have to scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page just see what they said cuz i know how annoying that is  
Though i will add in everyonce in awhile a German or French word but it won't that long to remeber if i decide to use it again

~!~!~!~Hunny~!~!~!~

It was the next day after the introductions and questions; the day before everyone had sat around and talked before going home. Hunny was sitting at his desk before class started for the day everybody was talking amongst themselves. Hunny was still a bit groggy and yawned every now and then it might have been what kept them away from him. Hunny's sleeping disorder -or should I say waking disorder- was horrible everyone was scared to wake him in fear of having atomic bomb blow up and didn't know for sure how he acted when he was half asleep and wasn't to anxious to find out. But Hunny didn't know that he was just glad everyone was leaving him to himself for once. He had had the sudden urge to write about the new mysterious sister of Tamaki's.

He pulled a pen and a small journal that he carried around that he mostly just wrote down important dates or cakes that he had tried or wanted to try. He had started not to long after Haruhi moved there to write about what had happened during the Host Club during some days.

_I had learned a few things about her when she woke up yesterday in the Club room:_

_- She was shorter than me by a couple of inches and since I was 5'2 she was about 5'0.  
__- She had a stuffed animal like me, hers was a lion in which she called Shi-Chan.  
__- Her name was Hiromi.  
__- She had long dark, curly blonde hair- that really looked like a light brown- she had the same vibrant blue color as Tono-Chan.  
__- She had attitude of oblivious and seemingly uncaring- to some stuff except anything that related to her brother or Shi-Chan.  
__- She…was…cute. _

He was blushing badly he glanced around quickly to see if anybody had sneaked upon him- which was rather hard to do to a Haninozuka- breathing out a sigh of relief. He relaxed his shoulders that had tensed and put down the notebook, he had crushed against his chest.

He was to nervous to write anymore so he put up the notebook and sat there instead. His feet were swinging carelessly below the desk, it was rainy outside that day, he watched some of the rain slid down the window. Mori walked in and sat down across from honey at his usual seat, normally he would be in there with Honey from the beginning; but one of his students from kendo club was not completely understating one section and as captain it was his responsibility to help them out.

Not that Hunny minded he was happy for Mori, sometimes Honey would sneak down to training fields at Ouran to see how his younger brother, Yasuchika, was doing. And like the usual he was progressing right along, he still had the small fan club outside the doors of the place, and he still worked everyone hard. But after hours Yasuchika would stay and train really hard putting everything he had into it.

Even though Yasuchika trained hard and what seemed endlessly to some people, he was very far behind from where Honey stood in power. And to make matters worse Yasuchika knew of this, Honey was order by his father and trainer to never show his true power or let it get out of hand; they were worried at what might come of it if he was too.

Here lately, Hunny had started upping his training and when Yasuchika herd of this he went to "spy" though everyone knew in the household that Yasuchika actually looked up to his older brother more than he let on. So when he saw Honey training at the level it had taken his whole life to get at with such ease;- and knew that Honey could go a lot higher- he was stuck with conflicting emotions. He immediately went to his father to tell him that he wanted to be trained as Honey had been. His father had merely laughed and told him he wouldn't survive it saying that Hunny started that type of training when he was very young and had grown used to that Yasuchika's body couldn't handle it. Since that day about two weeks ago, Yasuchika had been training even harder.

Hunny sighed, thinking maybe he should go and see how Yasuchika's progress had come along. Deciding it was good he turned to Mori to tell him of his plans but was stopped when the bell rung and the teacher walked in starting class.

~!~!~!~Hiromi~!~!~!~

The school was large….extremely large, and so many people were in it if it wasn't for Onii-san holding on to my hand I'm pretty sure I would get trampled on and get lost. But people seemed to move right out of his way, he was very popular people would pop out of no where to talk to him or ask who I was or something else. He would answer and say he needed to be going, and we'd head on to where my class was. I tried to remember how many turns we made and what floor we were on and all the teachers names he was telling me but it was all starting to mix together. We finally stopped and went into one classroom when we went in it was hushed for a moment before we heard to voices cry out.

"Milord what brings you here?" they asked in chorus. Some would find it weird that they did that without trying, without planning, or anything. But I found it absolutely amazing that they could do that… maybe I could do that someday? But with who?

"Why I'm just showing my Imouto around and then brining her to her classroom. It's because she's such a little angel that-," Tamaki was cut off.

"Gosh if I knew you were going to give a speech," Kaoru started.

"I wouldn't of asked in the first place," Hikaru said finishing it off.

Tamaki froze over and went to a corner with lines of despair surrounding him. I gasped and ran toward him, those meany twins were….mean.

"Tamaki-Onii, Are you okay? Don't worry. It's okay. I like your speeches. Don't let those meany twins get to you." I rambled on rubbing his back; I was so worried that they made Onii-san sad.

Tamaki looked up at me and his eyes got big; he clomped me in a hug, picking me up and sitting me on his hip.

"Oh! My precious little angel don't cry!" He yelled out dramatically. And turned toward the twins and was by their side in an instant. "Look what you have done my poor Imouto is crying because of you," he said deadly quite.

I had put my face into his shoulder to hid my face and I raised up my head and whipped away my tears with the back of my hand. I looked up at Tamaki he seemed to be okay but he had this crazed look on his face. Maybe someone had his Kuma-Chan. I looked down at my Shi-Chan, maybe she would help Onii-san. I pushed Shi-Chan to his face he blinked and then looked down at me.

"You look mad, do you want to borrow Shi-Chan to make you happy?" I asked I tilted my head a little to see a bit past the lion.

Tamaki blushed and started squealing about something it was hard to here around being squashed to him. Eventually he put me down and I wobbled on my feet a bit before someone helped me. I looked up to see Haruhi I believed that was her name. She was a pretty girl, it made me wonder if she was like mommy and wore those boy clothes so that it was easier to work in the gardens or around the house.

"Hello Haruhi-san," I said smiling up to her. She smiled back down to me and say hi back. "You know Haruhi-san you name is sorta like my name,"

Haruhi looked in thought for a moment. "It does, doesn't it? Hmm… and you know you don't have to and -san, -kun is alright with me."

"Wait, I thought you were a girl," All of the Host Club members froze and amazingly Kyouya had popped up to or maybe he had been following us the whole time?

"Imouto, no one is supposed to know she is a girl okay?" Tamaki said after he had crouched down next to me and was whispering in my ear.

I placed my hand to cover my mouth and his ear and whispered back, "Why Tamaki-Onii? She's a very pretty girl she should dress like one." Though I really didn't have that much room to speak I have to have mine made to fit me so right now I'm wearing something similar to the boys except it was a skirt.

I saw Onii-san blush and pause for a moment before continuing, "Well you see she's sort of playing a game. You know of the host club yes?" He waited for me to nod, "Well you see to play in the Host Club you have to be boy so she's dressing as a boy but she can't tell anyone she's a boy and anybody who knows isn't allowed to either okay?"

I nodded again, *"Why didn't you just tell me in French that way it wouldn't have everyone looking at us weird wondering what we were talking about?"*

*"Ugh well they would still look over here because of the beautiful language French is and would love to hear more and ask us what we were saying,"* Tamaki rambled really fast, well if Onii-san says thats it then i guess he's right.

I turned back toward Haruhi, "Okay, Haruhi-kun let's find me a seat!" I said dragging Haruhi off to find whatever available seat there was even if it was taken. I eventually decided to set in front of Haruhi and no one seemed to mind the boy that had been sitting there had wanted a chance to move closer to his friends and was more than willing to give up his seat.

Finally after many and dramatically farewells Kyouya was able to drag off Onii-san back to their classroom before they were late. After all the commotion the teacher walked and introduced me to the class saying she would of when class started but they had a quiz once the bell rung. I didn't need to do it since it was my first day but I insisted saying I didn't want to be bored.

--------------  
Okay just for future reference Why she say Tamaki-Onii and then thinks Onii-san i guess you could call it a shy trait or the fact she isn't sure if he will accept that cuz they had only met once or twice when they were little so they really aren't that close


	3. Chapter 3

~!~!~!~Hunny~!~!~!~

Hunny had just finished spying on Chika he was improving but still need to pick up the speed Hunny decided he would write him a note telling him that. Considering how if any Haninozuka meet they had to fight and he knew Chika was more than likely take advice from the not thinking it was from Father than take it after they fought.

They had a couple minutes to get to the Club and he was enjoying the walk as long as he could. Though unfortunately the walk was short and was over far to soon then he had hoped he walked in and had to suppress a sigh. He heard a girl's voice though it wasn't Haruhi but the club wasn't open who was it?

He looked up and noticed the girl and he remembered the girl and unconsciously tightened his around the handle of his messenger bag that happened to have the journal he had written earlier that morning and had forgotten to put in the limo. Just in case the fan girls decided to go thru his bag, it had happened once and the girl he believed was banned from coming; she gave it to the newspaper people and they auctioned of his possessions. I bet your wondering if he's so rich why don't he just buy another well it was a once in a lifetime collection of the _happy-pap bunnies _key chain and pencil holder box….and trading cards.

He felt rather dumb he should of done that he always remember to do it but I guess he was anxious to see his brother and keep his mind off stuff; he let it slip his mind. He stared a bit longer and went over to where Kyouya was at put his bag there knowing no girl would dare touch or steal anything near Kyouya.

After sitting it down where he knew it would be out of Kyouya's way but still looking like it belonged to him. He skipped over to his usual table and began eating some cake; he really loved have a high metabolism along with being very hyper and moving most of the time he could eat as much as he wanted and not gain a pound. Looking out the window he began yet again to ponder life and where his was going. He would go to college he was sure he would get a good job and work and… put what happened after that he wasn't sure.

Would he get a wife? Who would want to marry someone like him? So small and childish looking? Who really looked like someone who still needed babysitting and still wet the bed? So many questioned popped into his head he really only got thru one half way before another popped up and he no answer for any of them.

What would happen after everyone on the Host Club was out of school? What would he do when they had families and had problems of there own that they couldn't stop to listen to his own? Who would he confine to, Takashi? He relied on him so much that he was scared he push away the only person that really knew him. No one in his family had his problem they were tall and strong with dazzling features. They had grown up with absolutely no temptation of sweets and stuffed animals. Unlike him his mother decided that she would at least spoil one child of hers and that she did father did not like it and demand that they did not do it to there next son; she had warily agreed but not before she fought with him over it eventually she lost that and further I was trained at the moment I could stand to be the best of the best to push my body past anything any Haninozuka child had every dealt with. He could take on 2 and a half dozen -30 people- skilled and trained martial art Haninozuka's and come out on top with only a sweat.

After Tamaki had come to him that fateful day to give him the invitation to be a Host Club member once a month his father will put him to the test to make sure he hadn't lost his edge. His mother was delighted that she could pastries for him again. His father at first was furious with his request and said that if Hunny could beat him in a duel that he would let him. His father was a bit conceded and thought he could beat the prodigy and had lost terrible. The trainer who was the witness and referee to it all had demand after the fight that Hunny never show his true power in fear of other countries thinking that Japan had a weapon of mass destruction; his father still a bit sore after the fight agreed immediately. Hunny respecting both of the gentlemen accepted and obeyed and since then never showed his true power.

He thought at first he could get a karate woman and fit into society as teacher of the arts but was sadly mistaking. When every woman he meet at their dojo had either heard stories about his abilities and feared him or not deemed themselves worthy or thought him as a child and it was awkward for them or they were to young for him.

Sighing he placed down his fork and rested his head in his hands; staring out watching the birds fly freely and kids walking out to there cars were there chaperon's were waiting for them. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to Hiromi standing their leaning back and forth from her heel to the balls of her feet.

"Can I eat cake with you?" She asked you could still slightly hear the French accent laced within the words.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically as usual popping back into his old self. "What type do you want? We got tons!"

"Umm… do you have any that have strawberries?" She asked looking around all over the types, licking her lips. Hunny stared at her mouth a bit longer, licking his own lips before blushing and shaking his head not liking the thoughts that popped in his head.

"Yep we do, you like strawberries like Haruhi," Hunny said proud with himself for coming up with something fast enough to get those other thoughts out of his.

"Really? Haruhi likes strawberries too!" She smiled really big at me and then giggled. She reached over to him, he froze unsure of what she was doing but not making a move to stop her. She touched his face and made sweeping motion and pulled back her hand Hunny saw some icing. She put her thumb up to her lip and licked it off. He thought he was going to faint there was some much that blood that rushed up to face. When he saw her pink appendage come out and lick the icing he felt something twist in side of him though weirdly it didn't feel bad. He didn't like the way she made his body act and it was new to him.

Now don't get him wrong he was 17-and a half- he knew all about sex and the girl….body parts. And he had few fantasies about various girls and had some explict magenize hidden under his mattress just like any other boy. But it was different with him he had never even had his first kiss yet; for obvious reasons he was small and looked like an elementary student no high school student wanted a boyfriend or even a crush like that. So that was an indirect…10 times indirect-not even real- kiss for him; so his day was awesome now. And to make matters even worse- actually wonderful- she reached over and picked up _his_ fork and ate the rest of _his_ cake off of _his _plate.

He knew he was a Host Club member and that he was used to girls fawning over his _cuteness _not actually him. He also knew he should be used to girls randomly licking there lips and stuff; but when you knew the girl it was a different story. Hiromi was Tono-Chan's little sister and was definitely not a fan or customer, she was friend not a fake one like most of the ones that come to the Host Club she was like Haru-Chan a friend. There small difference though Haruhi dressed like a guy and some times Honey forgot that she was girl, but Hiromi dressed and acted like a girl and because of that she was friend that was a _girl _that had just indirectly, indirectly kissed him.

"Mm… That's good cake do they all taste that good?" She said licking her lips _again_. Hunny absolutely knew with no doubt in his mind he was blushing so hard and probably looked like a complete an utter idiot and right in front of the girl he didn't even know he crush on yet.

Mori sitting at the end of the table watching the interaction had a small smile on his face. He knew this was going to be an eventful and interesting development to watch. As long as his smaller cousin was happy in the ending result he would gladly sit back and see how it goes.

How's it going so far? =D


	4. Chapter 4

~!~!~!~Hunny~!~!~!~

It had been a long day for Hunny after Hiromi had cake with him, she went back to hang out with Kyouya because the club was starting. Throughout the whole time he was continuously glancing over at her, or staring out into space, sometimes he would do the motion of getting a cake and eating it while looking over at her.

He was distracted and his customers noticed it too and commented on it he would blush and rush into a apology and stay focused for five minutes. Being the fan girls that they were they immediately thought of him liking the twincest, but since they didn't the really reason was the fact that Hiromi was sitting over there watching them. Though he had know idea why she would want to sit over their with them when she could sit over here with him more comfortably.

Eventually she got up and moved over to Haruhi's group much to Hunny's delight he felt more relaxed with her over there so he was able to concentrate on his customers. Though they were left confused why he wasn't still glancing over at the twins anymore even though it was getting to the really good parts. But they didn't ponder on it for too long for Hunny was more focused on them now. So saying that Hunny was relived when it was over was massive understatement; he immediately bounded over to where they were gathering to have a little chat -like the day before- before everyone went home. He made sure he sat right across from her that way if she looked around she would see him. Tamaki sat on one side while the twins sat next the next love seat over; Takashi sat next to Hunny like usual and Kyouya on the other side of hunny.

"So, what's your whole name? All you told us yesterday was Hiromi are you a Suoh?" Haruhi asked.

"My whole name is Hiromi Akiyo-Anne Grantaine-Suoh," There was a long pause.

"Wow," the twins said.

"You have you mothers name first and last?" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

Hiromi nodded, "And Akiyo was Auntie's name."

"So Anne or Hiromi is your mothers name?" Haruhi asked.

"Anne but her real name is Anne-Sophie but it'd make it long if they put all that in there," Tamaki said.

We all sweat dropped before the twins spoke up, "Boss her name is already long."

"Think if she got married it'd be even longer," Kaoru said.

"Yea especially if was really long like Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai's," Hikaru said then looking over at us. There was a small blush on Hunny's face but was really noticeable unless you were really looking for it.

Hiromi had been staring at them with a blank face (T.T like this) they noticed and returned the same look. She turned toward Tamaki *"Are they always this rude?"* though no one knew what she said except Tamaki.

*"They are sometimes but you get used to it. That's just how they are there not trying to be mean it's because there not used to letting people in"* Tamaki explained

She humped and turned back to staring at them the contest seemed to go on for ever looking like it would never end.

"I wish I was a twin must be fun," she said before sliding off the coach and walking past them to inspect everyone; passing them there expressions unreadable she went on to inspect Mori.

She stopped and stared at him for a while before reaching up and squeezing his biceps. "Tamaki-Onii he's got bigger muscles than you are you get fat or something?" She said looking over at Tamaki blushed and try and fail and ended up stuttering around for a response. She went and stopped at Hunny; Hunny already nervous from before was unsure of what to do. "What's you bunny's name?" She held up her lion, "This is Shi-Chan"

Hunny remembering to breath let out his breath and looked down at his bunny a moment before he comprehended her question -though know one really noticed- he looked up smiling. "This is Usa-Chan!" He hugged the Bunny to his chest.

"Can I hold him and you can hold my lion?" She asked. Hunny nodded and they traded; somewhere off in the background they heard Tamaki gushing over this; Haruhi and the twins were holding him back from rushing the two and glomming the in hugs. They giggled and talked for a while, the whole time Hunny had a light blush on his face; though Hiromi never really straight into his eyes and for that Hunny was thankful. She had moved forward and was leaning on his knees he could feel the heat from her body; though she didn't seemed to notice. All the while she clutched Usa-Chan to her chest while she talked he couldn't help but glance down at the bunny though he felt a weird ping in his chest at seeing the bunny there but didn't think on it to much because Hiromi started to talk. He swore to himself he wouldn't let go of Usa-Chan for days after this. He focused on the question she had asked and blurted out an answer.

"Yeah at my house we have these training fields that everybody that's part of the Haninozuka family studies at there are four their. At one of our campus we have around 15 maybe they did some add-ons and renovations - well they had to because me a and Chika-Chan gone into a fight over their. But the four at our house: one is large, two are medium sized roughly and the other is attached to the main house it's mostly used for begging Haninozuka's of the main house." He blushed even deeper and wouldn't look up at her; he really didn't mean to blurt out _that _much he meant just to answer her question simply I mean just because she asked 'What's your house like?' doesn't mean he should say that much. She probably thought he was extremely weird. SO scratch not letting Usa-Chan go for days after this he wasn't going to let go of the only object that'll make him relax and comfortable for weeks, maybe even months. So he prepared him self for the worst and squished his eyes closed really tight in hopes off lessening the blow without having to see her face with the look of disgust or pity.

"Oh wow, so cool! I wanna go over to your house! Oh, it sounds so cool! Do you think I can do you? Huh? Huh?" Hunny was absolutely taken back not only did she not make fun of him or turn away… she… she a _girl _wanted to come over to his house. He pinch himself in conspicuously and when he didn't wake up from a dream; he had to remind himself to breath.

"Ugh… well… I mean…," He swallowed and if possible he felt his cheeks turn even redder. He looked down in to his lap and tried to come up with something fast. "Well I mean," he cleared his throat, "I'd have to ask father and you'll have to… and stuff,"

"Of course! Tamaki-ani do you think I can go? Maybe today if Hunny-kun can contact his father?" She said and was beaming happily at Tamaki-ani…Wait. She said Hunny-_kun_; and thus the blush was back full force and he silently sent curses to his blood for making him blush for what seemed like all the time.

"Well of course I have no complaints except not today unfortunately my little angel. For today, you have measurements for dressing; and we have to know what size you are to be able to get the most adorable dresses possible. Plus Chichi wanted to see us today, he has some stuff to discuss though I think you can go tomorrow." Tamaki said rather dramatically with body language.

"Aw… okay can tomorrow Hunny-kun?" She said looking straight at him, and this time he didn't even think to remind himself to breath he couldn't really think anything and his body acted on his own accord and shook his head. She looked away, and ran esthetically to Haruhi giving her the news. He leaned heavily against the couch and let out a long breath. Mori was looking at him he could feel it well actually he was pretty sure thru that whole time Mori had been looking at the two at them but that was probably pushed to the back of his head. He looked up at his tall cousin and gave a weak smile; Mori had a look in his eyes that Hunny wasn't to sure about.

"Make sure to tell your father," was all Mori said. Hunny nodded and looked over at the girl that caused so many emotions to swing up inside of him just by one smile.

Eventually Hiromi got back to her examination, She gave Kyouya a hug saying he looked mad- though Hunny didn't like and even if you weren't sitting next to Hunny you could feel the anger wave crash off him the only one to really not notice was Hiromi; when she got to Haruhi she was practically like a little kitty curling up in her lap and practically purring when Haruhi started playing with her hair. Tamaki went into over drive and started yelling about how he just loved his little daughters and picked them both up and twirled them around saying something we were all pretty sure it was in French but it was hard to tell.

Afterwards Hiromi asked why he called her his daughter, "Well you see my little angel this club is like a family and everybody has a part here I'll tell you. I am the 'Father' and Kyouya is the 'Mother'; Hikaru and Kaoru are the brothers and Haruhi is the daughter; Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are the cousins; and now that you have come your are another daughter." Tamaki said while walking by each person; Hiromi looking like a puppy was following him shaking her head and taking everything he said in seriously.

"So me and Haruhi are sister in this game?" She said and little sky blue flowers popped dancing around her; her flowers were a lot liked Hunny's except his were an adorable pink color.

Kyouya responded before Tamaki did, "Well yes in a sense," Though she was bouncing up and down by the time he had said yes.

She ran over to Haruhi and gave her a hug. Looking at them now he noticed that she was only about 3 or four inches shorter then Haruhi it made him wonder if he was 2 and a fourth inch taller than Hiromi, than that meant he was almost as tall as Haruhi and that meant he had grown. To say he was slightly shocked was an understatement he was so sure that he had officially stopped growing and now to know that he had grown at least a couple of inches; he was practically floating with happiness.

After a couple more cute moments that they had Kyouya spoke up and reminded Tamaki that they had to go. They were all walking outside to their respective cars- except Haruhi who went with Tamaki so they she could be dropped off. Tamaki and Hiromi's and Hunny and Mori's was separated by the twins; so when Hiromi yelled over to Hunny to not forget to ask his father about tomorrow. He heard the Twins snicker whispering 'yea you don't want to forget about asking your girlfriend over' well poor hunny had so much blood rush up to his face he wobbled and fainted luckily Mori was already expecting that and caught Hunny with ease and placed him in the limo.

Hunny woke up about 5 to 7 minutes later with a major blush on his face; he didn't look up to his older cousin but he could feel his eyes on him. Though that was the least of his troubles un fortunately for Hunny his mind wouldn't give him. The twin's words worried him so when ever he thought about it he had to start singing rather loudly in his head which was awkward to say the least it was hard to ignore yourself. Hunny didn't last to long until he started thinking so much he got a headache got light headed and fainted again. This time when he woke up he was in his bed; it was late and the door was pulling shut.

"Hey wait," he said it rather hoarsely he began to worry how long he was asleep for he hoped he hadn't sleep thru a whole day. The maid jumped, startled by the young master saying something when she was sure he was asleep just a second ago but the main reason was because she had heard the scary stories that other maids and butlers had said when the young master was sleepy or just woken up he was in a very in a cranky mood. So when she was turning she was expecting to see horns growing out of his or something. "Well hurry up and get over here" he snapped.

The maid practically teleported over to him from where she moved so fast, "Ye-yes you-young ma-ma-master?"

"Time of day." he commanded; she was so scared she didn't even look up.

The maid faltered a minute, "Um…it is late evening and um… you have slept for around 2 hours roughly, young master Mori had requested me to tell you when you woke up how long you had slept," she said looking down at the floor still.

Hunny nodded and she bowed and exited once out the door; she practically ran toward the lounge of the workers. Hunny got up and dressed in karate clothing. He went to talk to his father and mother about the guest that was coming over tomorrow. His mother was rather ecstatic and started chatting on about stuff but he tuned it out so he wouldn't get red in the face; then she abruptly got up and said in a sing-song voice 'my little boy is growing up and bringing girls over; soon i'm going to have to prepare a wedding soon and then grandchildren' he didn't hear the rest since she had left though the blush was back. His father had agreed for the company saying he wanted to meet her when they got here so he could evaluate her and then him and Hunny had a duel though both were holding back measurably but it was a good stress reliever. And for some reason Hunny felt that his father had asked for a duel knowing it would help him though he knew his father would never say such a thing out loud; Afterwards Chika showed up they fought like usual… it seemed Chika got faster… guess he took the note seriously.

Hunny gave a small knowing smile at his brother once the battle was over Chika yelled at him saying he was weird but Chika was sporting an embarrassed blush on his face; Chika stalked off quickly muttering something along the lines of at least I'm not getting all mushy over a girl- Hunny surprise…turned red. Hunny though was not the only one with a knowing smile on his face there were three others that had watched the fight -Mori and Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka- they all had knowing smiles while they watched Hunny. All thinking 'he has falling without noticing it'.


End file.
